Studying vs Partying
by PerfectlySweetCinnamonBuns
Summary: Roxas, after years of living with his parents, finally finds himself his own apartment for the duration of his university years. With this newfound independence, how will Roxas spend his time? Read and you will find out. Lemons in later chapters. -NOTE: I WILL NOT BE CONTINUING THIS FOR A LONG WHILE-


**I just wanted to say to all you readers that this is my first story. I hope my grammar, spelling, etc isn't too bad to the point you guys can't continue reading... **

**WARNING! If you do not enjoy reading BL (meaning boyXboy action), please leave and don't bother leaving rude comments. Nobody needs to hear them... Like, seriously. This story will contain mature and sexual themes, too... maybe some violence once in a while. IT IS UNIVERSITY, after all. Lots of things happen in university.**

**TO ALL HARDCORE FANS: yeah... no smut for a while, sorry... It also will be my first smut story. I apologize for any inexperience in writting lemons (hey, everyone has to start somewhere, don't they? :P)**

**I do not own Kingdom Hearts... I wish I did...**

**Otherwise, sit back and enjoy the story. **

**PS. I do apologize for posting late chapters. If I do post the next chapter on time though, you can expect it about a month and a bit from now. I'm a very busy person, and writing isn't my favourite hobby. Oh and comments would be very much appreciated. I have no idea how good of a writter I am.**

After a few hours of strenuous labor, a few consumed pizza boxes and bottles of Alexander Keiths, and massive back-aches from hauling 40 by 30 inch boxes into a puny, new apartment, Roxas Faux and his old high school buddies finished transporting all of Roxas' belongings into Roxas' new home.

Now, Roxas had never considered himself as being an overly independent person. In his high school days, he always relied on his friends and family to solve his problems. Whether he was a few bucks short or was simply having girl troubles with his ex's or current girlfriends, help was only a call away. Having turned 19, however, Roxas was assigned some responsibilities. Not that Roxas minded of course, he needed escape. He was exploding with joy having heard that he was moving into his own apartment for the duration of his post-secondary years at Twilight University.

Having collapsed from exhaustion on his slick, new black couch, Roxas was contemplating on how he should spend the last 2 days of his summer vacation. Staring at nothing in particular with his half-dead helpers lying either beside him on the couch or on the floor, he broke the silence.

"So… what happens now?"

"What do you mean what happens? Roxas, you've got your own place! You can watch sports, play videogames, drink, and throw parties with yours truly- meaning me!"

"Sora, keep dreaming. If I was ever to hold a house party, Riku and Demyx would receive the first two invitations."

"Wha? No fair! Dude, I helped you carry most of your crap! Don't I at least get the privilege of receiving the 1st invitation?

"Not really, all 3 of us would receive the invitations at the same time," Riku stated.

"Chill Sora. It was a joke. And besides, I'm bored as fuck, so why don't we do something entertaining that doesn't involve me getting up from this nice cozy spot?" said Roxas.

"Tch! I think you speak for everyone in this room. My back needs a rest… What the hell did you even place in those boxes, anyways?" complained Demyx.

"My life's essentials. You never know when you may need them."

"Materialistic much, Roxas?" snickered Riku.

"Touché, but no. I believe in being prepared. And besides Riku, didn't you gloat to me yesterday about your super special awsome strength and stamina?"

"Yes... Your point?"

"Well then Superman, go get me, Sora, and Demyx another beer from the kitchen table. Oh and while you're at it, set up my XBOX, so we can kick some zombie ass in Black Ops." replied Roxas.

"Do that yourself, I'm too lazy and tired to move." said Riku.

"So much for having all that stamina... Looks like you're just like the rest of us, Mr. No-Longer-Have-Stamina."

"I hate you, you know that?"

"I love you too, Riku. Now set up that goddamn XBOX, so we can get some gaming done before the end of the day. It's six o'clock in the afternoon, and we still have a few more hours left before all you guys have to head back to your apartments. By the way, my XBOX is in the box to your right."

"…Fine…"

"Oi! Who said we have to leave in a few hours? I could chill here all night! And that's no way to be treating your guests, Roxas." pouted Sora.

"Yes MOTHER."

"Besides, since we all live in the same block, it wouldn't really matter when we leave or if we leave sober. " stated Sora.

"Don't remind me… Anyways, I just can't believe moving here turned out so perfectly. I got away from my parents, into my own place, and I'm pretty much living with my best bros of all-time! I can't believe we're all neighbours!"

"Well you better believe it, Roxas. These next 4 years are going to be the best years of our lives. I can barely contain my excitement just thinking about all the freedom we're getting… and the parties, booze, and chicks, of course." exclaimed Demyx.

"I don't think it's just the chicks you'll be digging, Dem. Rumours have it that you bend both ways." replied Roxas.

"Hey! Just because some sketchy friends dragged me into a gay bar, doesn't mean I'm gay. Nor does the fact that I've made out with other guys while I was drunk prove anything. I only like boobs." barked Demyx.

"We know, Demyx. Anyways… You done setting up that stupid console, Riku? Don't keep us waiting."

"Well Roxas, if you're so impatient, then why don't you give me a hand in setting this thing up?"

"Naw… I'm perfectly fine waiting here until you finish."

"…Lazy bum…"commented Riku.

"YOU DONE BRO?"

"Roxas, shut up. The man's working. Cut him some slack." Sora stated.

"But I'm soooo bored… Man, this has been the longest, most dreadful, painful, and boring day of my life."

"Agreed."

What Roxas and his friends didn't know was that the next day was going to be more dull than the last. Unpacking and rearranging Roxas' shit wasn't exactly the best way to spend the last day of summer vacation. Luckly for all 4 of them, they finished before dusk had set in the following day. Once finished, Riku, Demyx, and Sora left, giving Roxas some time to wallow in his thoughts and prepare for what would be his first day in University as a freshman. Yup, Roxas was very much looking forward to this.


End file.
